Another chance at happiness
by stay gold
Summary: When the light of Rory's life goes out..what will happen?
1. A time to cry

ANOTHER CHANCE AT HAPPINESS Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Pairing- R/?  
  
The world was cold, cruel, and uninviting. All the sunshine and warmth was stolen from it as quickly as the blink of an eye. Rory no longer laughed, smiled, or even smirked. Nothing was important to her anymore. Before college she broke up with Dean and lost all contact with Jess after he told her to leave him alone. Her mom had been the only source of comfort and happiness.now she was gone.and it hurt.too much. She had died in a car accident on the way to see Rory in New York, where she lived. It had been a month since Lorelei died.  
  
" Hello?" Rory asked groggily picking up the phone at noon. "Rory? Oh sweetie, are you okay? I mean.that's a stupid question.of course you're not okay.anyways.why don't you come meet me for breakfast." Lane said quickly into the phone. "No.I can't.not now." Rory said tearing up.everything and everyone reminded her of her mom.and that was too painful. " Honey, it's been a month. You need to get out.Lorelei wouldn't have wanted you to be like this.you know that." Lane said softly to her best friend. " Lane, I can't. Understand please? I got to go.bye." Rory said hanging up. She loved Lane deeply as a sister, but right now.she needed to heal.and she didn't know how long that would take. After she hung up a knock came on her apartment door. She stood up from her bed and walked to the door, wearing her blue flannel pajama pants, a JMU spaghetti strapped top, and piggy slippers. " Hello.." Rory said opening the door. She gasped.could it be him????  
  
A/N- Short I know.soon more will come! I want to know how you like it first! Five reviews and I'll post more! 


	2. So this is love

A/N- Okay, I know I said I'd write another chapter if I got five reviews.well I got four and I don't feel like waiting any longer! Hahah.enjoy!  
  
*********************************  
  
"Hello." Rory asked as she opened the door. She gasped.could it be him????  
  
************************************  
  
" Rory." Jess said softly staring into her deep blue eyes.  
  
" What.why.." Rory stumbled, searching for words.  
  
" I know you probably don't want to see me right now.but I had to see you. Can I come in.I think we should talk." Jess said with his hands in his pocket.  
  
" No, I mean..why now? Why not a month ago?" Rory asked despairingly.  
  
" I'm sorry I didn't call or come to see you when your mom died..I just couldn't. I felt horrible and I thought my presence there wouldn't help you at the time." Jess said.  
  
" Jess, you telling me to leave you alone hurt.I'll admit it.but you not being there at my mother's funeral hurt even more." Rory said as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Jess wanted to brush that tear away so bad..but he didn't.  
  
" I know. And I also know nothing I can say will stop you from hurting.but you have to know something." Jess said desperately.  
  
" And what would that be?" Rory questioned angrily.  
  
" That me telling you to leave me alone was the worst mistake ever. I don't know why I said it.maybe because I was tired of you making out with me when you wanted and then running back to bagboy. All I know Rory, is that I am incredibly sorry. I love you Rory.I always have." Jess said placing a hand on Rory's shoulder. He could feel her trembling.and it made him want to cry.  
  
Rory just started crying..she dropped to the floor and just started sobbing. Jess didn't know what to do..but he knew he had to do something.  
  
" Rory.shh.baby it'll be okay. I won't leave you..I love you Ror." Jess stated hugging her on the ground. Finally Rory managed to cease crying.  
  
" Jess.I've been waiting for you to say that for a long time, but why should I love you? You abandoned me when I needed you most." Rory said as silent tears escaped her eyes. " You are absolutely right..you have no reason to love me. But Rory, I was an idiot to not be here for you. I love you and all I have to give you is my love. I'll understand if you turn me down.but please know that I love you more than life itself." Jess said choking back tears. He couldn't loose her now, he just couldn't.  
  
Rory stared back at him with uncertainty in her eyes. "Are you sure you won't leave me? Because so far the two people who I loved deeply either told me off or abandoned me." Rory asked quietly.  
  
" I am positive. You can trust me Ror, I love you."  
  
Rory began to cry.. " I love you too!" She said hugging him around his neck.  
  
  
  
A/N- okay.for those hoping it would be Tristian.I'm sorry, but I'm a die heart Jess/Rory fan. If anyone has any ideas about what I should do in the following chapter.feedback is very welcome and so are reviews! 


	3. Early mornings, memories, and teardrops

A/N- Hey! Thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Okay I want to say thanx to the anonymous person who gave me the idea to do flashbacks! Thank you sooooo much!  
  
**************************************  
  
Rory slept soundly that night..which she wasn't accustomed to doing. Jess had stayed with her all day and left around midnight. He was staying in an apartment right across the street. As Rory woke the next morning and sluggishly walked to the kitchen to get a cup of the good ol'coffee, she started remembering all that had happened.all the memories she had tried desperately to forget came flooding back.  
  
FLASHBACK-  
  
Rory walked into the diner with her mom and found Jess at the counter. She had just broken up with Dean..and needed someone to talk to.  
  
"Hey!" She stated sitting down at the counter as her mom begged Luke for coffee.  
  
" Hi." Jess said coolly.  
  
" What's wrong?" Rory asked softly.  
  
" Nothing.I got to work.excuses me." Jess said walking away from the counter and over to a table.  
  
" Jess? What the heck is going on? I broke up with Dean..isn't that what you wanted?" Rory asked angrily. 'Why was he acting like this?!' she thought.  
  
" Yes, Rory that WAS what I wanted. But you know.after being treated like scrap meat for the past couple of months.you finally letting me in, doesn't seem so inviting anymore." Jess said angrily.  
  
" What.." Rory was at a loss for words.  
  
" Leave me alone..stay away Rory.please." Jess said storming up the stairs to the apartment.  
  
A COUPLE YEARS LATER (STILL FLASHBACK)-  
  
Rory had finally graduated from Harvard and was living in New York City. Her life was going so well for her..until she got the phone call.  
  
" Rory Gilmore?" The man on the phone asked.  
  
" Yes this is her.may I ask whose calling?" Rory asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.she had been watching Willy Wonka and was about to fall asleep on the couch when the phone rang.  
  
"Ms. Gilmore, this is Dr. Newport." Rory froze.  
  
" Yes?" She asked shaking.her mom was supposed to come up that night.she was praying all was well.  
  
" I am afraid Ms., that we have some bad news. Your mom was killed in a car accident on her way to see you. We rushed her to the emergency room, but she was pronounced dead as soon as we got her here. I'm so sorry.we tried everything we could." The doctor stated quietly into the phone.  
  
" What?! No, I mean that can't be! You must be wrong!" Rory screamed into the phone as tears streamed down her worn face.  
  
" Ma'am, I'm sorry, but she's gone." The doctor said gently. Phone calls like this were not easy.  
  
Rory hung up the phone and began to cry..she fell to the floor and sobbed and sobbed..and sobbed.  
  
END OF FLASHBACKS  
  
Remembering these memories tore Rory apart and softly the teardrops began to fall into her coffee cup rippling the dark steaming liquid.  
  
"Rory?" Jess said walking into the apartment and finding Rory crying. 


	4. change of name

" Rory? Are you okay honey?" Jess asked rushing over to where the love of his life was falling apart.  
  
" The memories." Was all Rory was able to say. The tears were overwhelming.  
  
" Your mom?" Jess asked gently.  
  
"And..you." Rory responded through tears.  
  
" Oh." Jess stated softly. "Ror, please don't cry. Listen, your mom's death is a horrible thing, but you have to move on. Now I don't mean to forget about her, because I don't want that at all. I just mean to regain your life again. About me.what I said was cruel and hurtful and all the words can't express how sorry I am. The only thing I have to give you is this." Jess kneeled down and took out a small box.  
  
" Rory, will you please marry me?" Jess asked slowly.  
  
Rory focused her eyes on Jess'. " Marry me?" she asked surprised.  
  
" Yes. This morning before I came here.I went to the jewelers. I knew Rory, for a long time, that I was a fool for loosing you. I don't ever want to be alone. I don't ever want to be without you. Please say yes." Jess said earnestly.  
  
Rory stared at him. " Yes, yes I'll marry you." Rory stated jumping up from the kitchen chair and kissing Jess square on the lips.  
  
" You don't know how happy that makes me." Jess said grinning from ear to ear once their lips parted.  
  
" Yes I do, because I'm just as happy.if more." Rory said as a small tear rolled down her cheek. Jess gently brushed it away.  
  
" I have to go tell Lane. After that why don't we go get some breakfast?" Rory asked standing up.  
  
" Sure.I'd like that. I'll wait here." Jess said sitting down over on the couch.  
  
" Okay.I won't be long."  
  
*************************  
  
Lane was sitting in her bed reading a Rolling Stones magazine when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" She asked keeping her gaze still on an article in the magazine.  
  
" Lane?" Rory asked keeping her excitement down.  
  
"Rory! How are you doing sweetie?" Lane asked excitedly. She hadn't gotten a phone call from Rory in a while.  
  
" I am SOOO good. Guess what!"  
  
" What what?!" Lane asked still excited.  
  
" Jess came and we talked.and he asked me to marry him!" Rory stated jumping up and down in her room.  
  
" WOW! That is amazing!!!!!!!!" Lane stated standing up.  
  
" Yeah, hey I got to go. I still have to get dressed and Jess is waiting for me to go to breakfast." Rory said hurriedly.  
  
" Okay bye!" Lane responded and hung up. She just sat on her bed.thinking. Her best friend was getting married, and Lorelei wouldn't be there to see her change her last name. 


	5. Goin' to the chapel and we're, gonna get...

Rory Gilmore stood in the bride room and stared at herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe that she was getting married.and to Jess! All her life she wanted to get married, but she always imagined her mother there, her best friend to comfort her when the reality of marriage set in. Quietly she fixed the front of her dress and turned around to face the maid of honor, Lane Kim.  
  
" Rory, you look beautiful!" Lane exclaimed wiping a tear from her eye.  
  
" Oh don't cry! You're going to make me start crying and I don't want to ruin the makeup!" Rory stated with a quiver in her voice as she hugged Lane.  
  
" I'm sorry, it's just..you..are getting married!" Lane said with a shocked look on her face. Just then the mistress of ceremonies knocked on the door and stated, " Okay girls time to come on out!"  
  
" Okay, here we go..you ready?" Lane asked.  
  
" Yes, I am." Rory said smiling.  
  
When Rory walked down the aisle with Christopher by her side, the look on Jess' face was surely a Kodak moment. He started to tear up, but quickly choked back the tears.  
  
Finally, the pastor pronounced them husband and wife. After the pictures the reception immediately followed at the diner. Rory never imagined that her reception would be at a diner, but something about it just seemed right. As the evening started coming to an end, Sookie came up to Rory.  
  
" Congratulations again sweetie!" Sookie stated tearing up.  
  
" Oh Sookie! Thank you!" Rory said happily.  
  
" Your mom would've been proud..you know that right?" Sookie asked still fighting back tears.  
  
" Yes..I know she would've been." Rory said fighting tears too.  
  
" Well, Jackson is exhausted, so we're going to head out. Have fun on your honeymoon." Sookie said walking towards the door.  
  
" Thanks Sook, and yes we will!" Rory said hugging Jess.  
  
"You know, all this crying isn't good for a newly wed wife." Jess said wiping a tear from his love's eye.  
  
" I know, I'm sorry. Are you packed for the trip?" Rory asked squeezing his hand.  
  
" Yes I am. We leave in a few minutes. Most of the guests have left anyways, the ones still here are just Taylor and Miss Patty." Jess said nodding his head towards the pair who were seated at the counter.  
  
"Oh, okay. Lane left too?" Rory asked.  
  
" Oh no, she's in the bathroom and Dave is standing over by the door." Jess stated. Just then Land emerged from the restroom.  
  
" Rory! We got to go, our plane to New York is in an hour. Have fun in Tahiti!" Lane said hugging the happy couple.  
  
" We will, and Lane.thank you for being here for me." Rory stated still hugging Lane.  
  
" Your welcome, and remember, when you two get back to the Big Apple, tell us both all about your trip!" Lane said letting Rory go and joining Dave at the door.  
  
" Congrats you two!" Dave said waving before he and Lane left the diner.  
  
" Is Luke ready to drive us to the airport?" Rory asked.  
  
" Yeah. Let's go." Jess said taking his wife by the hand and walking out the door as Luke took the baggage to the trunk of the car.  
  
(At the airport)  
  
" Okay you two, bye." Luke said hugging his Jess and Rory.  
  
" Thanks Luke, for all you did for us." Rory said tearing up as she kissed Luke on the cheek.  
  
" Oh don't cry. I only did what I did because I love you guys. I mean that too, now go on, before your plane leaves." Luke said, trying to hide the tears and the quiver in his gruff tone.  
  
" Bye Uncle Luke. We'll call you when we get back." With that, the couple disappeared down the terminal, about to embark on their beautiful life together. 


End file.
